I need a hero
by AthenaC
Summary: Pour Bella c'est l'heure des examens de fin de lycée. Stress intense, mais aussi rencontre avec le jeune et charmant M. Whitlock, qui sera son expert lors de son examen oral d'allemand.
1. Chapter 1

**_I need a hero_**

_**Titre:**__ I need a hero_

_**Auteur: **__AthenaC_

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

_**Couple: **__Jasper/Bella_

_**Résumé: **_Pour Bella c'est l'heure des examens de fin de lycée. Stress intense, mais aussi rencontre avec le jeune et charmant M. Whitlock, qui sera son expert lors de son examen oral d'allemand.

_**Personnages: **_

_Jasper – 21 ans _

Bella – 18 ans

* * *

><p><em>POVBella<em>

Me voilà déjà à mon dernier examen. Le dernier, mais sûrement le plus redoutable. Après 7 ans d'allemand, mon niveau se résume à environ 100 mots, un accent pourri et une grammaire désolante.

Plus que deux minutes avant mon entrée dans la salle d'examen. Le stress total. C'est toujours terrible les dernières minutes, on a l'impression de rien savoir et on se rend compte qu'il est trop tard pour apprendre ou réviser.

De plus ma prof n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler une personne agréable. Non. C'était l'incarnation du diable, et de savoir que j'allais devoir parler devant elle toute seule, en allemand qui plus est, me rendait encore plus nerveuse. La connaissant, elle allait m'enfoncer encore plus bas que terre. Mon soupçon est vite confirmé lorsque je vois la pauvre fille me précédant, sortir en pleurant. Mince, je le sens pas du tout cet examen.

C'est à moi de rentrer maintenant. Ma prof m'ouvre la porte et me serre la main en souriant. Hypocrite.

Je dis bonjour à l'expert, qui à mon grand soulagement avait l'air plus sympathique que ma prof.

Pas du tout le type d'expert habituel. Il a l'air plutôt jeune, blond avec un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière. Il est entrain de manger un sandwich et me répond un ' Guten Tag'(bonjour) la bouche pleine suivit d'un ' Entschuldigung'(Pardon) gêné.

En souriant, je tire mon sujet et je m'installe au fond de la classe pour mes 30 minutes de préparation.

_POVJasper_

J'adore être expert, il n'y a rien de plus drôle que voir la tête des élèves lors des oraux d'allemand. Il y a trois types d'élèves, ceux qui se mettent à pleurer, ceux qui rigolent de désespoir et enfin ceux qui ne disent rien. Les troisièmes sont les moins drôles, il n'y a rien de plus désagréables que de se regarder dans les yeux pendant quinze longues minutes dans un silence de mort, mais au moins la note est vite décidée… De plus, étant moi-même étudiant, je ne crache pas sur l'argent que ces petites journées me rapportent.

Enfin une petite pause bien méritée. La professeur que j'accompagne n'est pas méchante, avec moi du moins. Les élèves semblent tout de même traumatisés par elle.

Il n'est que neuf heures du matin, mais vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, je peux bien commencer mon sandwich. Après seulement une bouchée, j'entends un élève me dire bonjour. Je me retourne et là, je vois jeune fille, avec des cheveux bruns et les yeux marron, de taille moyenne. Plutôt mignonne… Attendez, mais depuis quand je trouve les élèves mignonnes ? Elle a sûrement la moitié de mon âge. Ouais, non j'exagère un peu la, elle n'est pas si jeune.

Dans ma hâte de lui rendre son bonjour, j'oublie que je suis entrain de manger ce fichu sandwich et lui sort un magnifique 'Guten Tag' la bouche pleine. Quelle première impression…je m'excuse et la regarde partir avec le sourire vers le fond de la classe. J'ai un don pour me foutre la honte, c'est incroyable.

C'est déjà la fin de ma pause et le prochain élève s'installe face à nous. Il commence à parler, et là je me rends compte qu'il est impossible que je me concentre. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le fond de la classe et observe l'élève aux cheveux bruns. Elle porte un jeans avec un petit top et des ballerines. Banal mais, aussi étrange soit-il, ça la met en valeur.

- Alors Jasper, qu'avez-vous pensé de la présentation de Tobias ?

Purée, j'étais tellement perdu dans ma contemplation que j'en avais oublié la présentation de l'élève. Je peux quand même pas lui dire que j'ai rien écouté.

- Euh, c'était intéressant…

- Oui, je pense qu'il mérite un 4.5 sur 6. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui, c'est parfait 4.5.

La chance, j'ai failli me faire griller là. Bon alors maintenant c'était au tour de la brunette, je sens que là, ça allait être vraiment intéressant. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes feuilles et découvre qu'elle s'appelle Bella Swan. Ce nom lui va comme un gant.

Elle commence à parler et je dois l'avouer c'est pas génial, mais c'est pas le pire de la journée non plus…

A la fin, la prof lui pose quelques questions, histoire le la cuisiner un peu. Elle galère un peu et se met à rire. Bon maintenant je sais, elle fait partie du deuxième type d'élèves, ceux qui rigolent de désespoir, mes préférés. Je déteste les pleurnichards. Son rire est agréable, très doux. Quand elle sourit, on aperçoit ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

Une fois les questions finies, elle nous dit au revoir et sort. La prof me pose sa question habituelle :

- Tu en penses quoi ?

Je réfléchis et me dis que comme elle ne m'avait pas laissé indifférente je n'allais pas être objectif. Il fallait donc que je lui mette une note en dessous de celle que j'aurais mise instinctivement. De plus, cela m'éviterai tous soupçons de la part de la pof, au cas où elle m'aurait surpris entrain de fixer Bella du regard.

- Je lui mettrais bien un 3, moi.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Une fois l'affaire réglée, je me dis que le reste de la journée allait être particulièrement long.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

De retour chez moi, j'allume la télévision et mets à cuire des pâtes.

Une fois installé sur mon canapé, mon regard se pose sur mon ordinateur et une idée lumineuse me vient à l'esprit.

Non, je n'oserai quand même pas faire ça ! Si ?

Le visage de Bella Swan m'a hanté toute la journée et cet ordinateur m'a donné une horrible, mais très alléchante idée. Cette super idée consiste à taper 'Bella Swan' sur google. Juste pour voir...

Un jour quelqu'un a dit 'le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y succomber'. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Premier résultat sur le moteur de recherche, le compte Facebook de Bella Swan. Je crève d'envie de l'ajouter à mes amis, mais ce serait pas très correct du point de vue éthique. Et accepterait-elle ? Pas sûr.

Oui, c'est trop risqué pour l'instant, j'attendrai donc que le lycée soit fini pour elle.

_POVB_

Voilà, fini les examens, fini le lycée. Vive les vacances ! Enfin.

Aujourd'hui c'était les promotions, j'ai mon diplôme et je n'aurai plus jamais à remettre les pieds dans ce lycée. J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. Il a plu toute la journée, comme pour me rappeler que c'était la fin et qu'une page de ma vie se tourne. Et voilà, je suis nostalgique maintenant.

Ca fait seulement quatre heures que je suis en vacances et je m'ennuie déjà. Que faire un jour de pluie ? Regarder des séries en streaming sur mon ordinateur, bien sûr ! Un petit coup sur ma boîte mail avant de m'y mettre.

*Jasper Whitlock souhaite être votre ami*

Attendez, c'est une blague ?

Pourquoi mon expert d'allemand voudrait-il être mon ami sur Face ? Il fait ça avec tout ses élèves pour avoir un max d'amis ?

Allez, ce soir je me sens d'humeur aventureuse.

J'accepte.

* * *

><p>Un conseil? une idée?<p>

C'est bizarre d'écrire au présent, ce que les persos pensent.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, Chapitre 2.

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

* * *

><p><strong>° Chapitre 2 °<strong>

_POVBella_

Quelle journée de m **de ! Vive les jobs d'été quoi…Rappelle- moi pourquoi t'as accepté ce job Bella? Ah oui, le fric… Après m'être faite insultée, draguée par des c**nards toute la journée, je peux vous affirmer que caissière est le pire métier du monde. On devrait décerner une médaille à toutes les caissières du monde pour avoir résister à la tentation de se suicider ou de tuer leurs clients.

Après 8 heures de boulot, le seul truc que j'ai envie de faire c'est dormir. Ah mince j'allais oublier, c'est l'anniversaire de mon cousin Matthieu. Je vais pas lui envoyer de SMS, mais plutôt un petit mot sur Facebook . Ouais je sais, je suis une grosse radine. Mais bon j'ai une excuse, vu mon statut d'étudiante, j'ai un revenu annuel de 0.0 €… Du coup on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Y'à rien de plus jouissif que de lire les statuts des gens et les critiquer mentalement. C'est le côté voyeur qu'on a tous en soi et que les réseaux sociaux savent si bien titiller. Je suis très passive sur ces réseaux, c'est-à-dire que je publie jamais rien, ni statut, ni photo, je préfère nettement regarder ceux des autres, c'est plus marrant.

Il existe aussi une activité très perverse, qui consiste à regarder qui est en ligne et quand, ça permet de savoir qui est un geek et qui ne l'est pas. Et ce soir, je vais pas me priver de ce petit plaisir.

Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas notre cher expert en ligne ?

_POVJ_

Après avoir gâché une journée entière à rester devant mon ordinateur, à attendre que Mademoiselle veuille bien se connecter, elle se connecte. Mais là, le doute s'installe. J'ai attendu toute la journée ce moment, et je crève d'envie de lui parler mais j'ai un peu peur. Si je lui parle tout de suite, elle va savoir que je suis dingue d'elle et complètement désespéré. LE dilemme. Bon je me la joue cool et j'attends en moment avant de lui parler. Ouais ça c'est bien, ça fait le mec détaché.

Bon il faut que je me trouve une occupation sinon je vais craquer. Ah le téléphone, qui sonne. Je sais pas si Dieu existe mais si oui, merci ! Pile au bon moment.

- Allô ?

- Salut, c'est Rosalie. Comment ça va ?

Ah ma sœur Rosalie, je l'adore. Son mari, Emmett, et elle vivent à 3 heures de route de chez moi. Ils possèdent une entreprise de dépannage pour voiture qui marche plutôt bien. J'adore discuter avec ma sœur, on s'entend super bien et je sais que je peux tout lui dire, elle me comprend toujours. Et avec elle pas d'hypocrisie, quand elle pense quelque chose, elle ne se gêne pas pour vous le faire savoir.

Hey cool, après quelques minutes à s'échanger des nouvelles sur tout et rien, elle m'annonce qu'elle passera quelques jours chez moi la semaine prochaine parce qu'Emmett sera chez ses parents et elle n'a pas envie de rester seule.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ma sœur, je repose le téléphone et me précipite vers mon ordinateur. C'est le moment de vérité.

…

Je suis un gros c*n. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. En voulant attendre un peu et me la jouer cool, j'ai perdu l'occasion de lui parler, elle s'est déconnectée. Ca m'apprendra.

_POVBella_

Oh Yeah, quoi de mieux que de passer son samedi soir devant la télé en mangeant des bonbons ?

Sortir en boîte ? Très peu pour moi, je suis plutôt du genre à rester tranquille en pyjama sur mon canapé. Oui je sais ''il faut manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour et pratiquer une activité physique régulière'', blablabla. Sauf qu'après une semaine de travail, on n'a ni le temps ni l'envie…

Pour faire quand même quelque chose de productif ce soir, je vais ranger mes documents sur mon ordinateur. Et oui, trois ans de documents et dossiers du lycée à trier. Joie et bonheur…

Seul plaisir, chatter avec Jessica, mon ancienne camarade de classe.

Après 1 heure de travail acharné, je me dis que c'est fou le bordel qu'on peut accumuler en trois ans sur un ordinateur.

* Vous avez un nouveau message *

Argh, je vous en supplie, faites que Jess me laisse travailler deux secondes. Ah bah non, c'est pas vraiment Jessica.

**Jasper W. **: Alors réussi ses examens ? P

_POVJ_

J'en reviens pas. T as enfin l'occasion de lui parler, et tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire c'est ça ? Bravo, Jasper. Ah, et cerise sur le gâteau tu lui mets un smiley. Super viril… Des fois j'ai vraiment envie de me foutre mon poing dans la tronche.

**Bella S.** : Oui c'est réussi, mais pas grâce au 3 d'allemand que vous m'avez mis ^^

Ca c'était à prévoir. Personne ne se tape une aussi mauvaise note sans rancune.

**Jasper W.** : Ahaha encore desolé pour ça. Alors maintenant c'est les vacances,' sea, sex and sun' je suppose ?

**Bella S.** : Non pas vraiment, je travaille comme caissière dans un petit magasin.

**Jasper W**. : Aie, pas cool ça. Tu vas pas pouvoir faire la fête avec tes amis.

**Bella S. **: Ouais, mais ça me dérange pas plus que ça. Je suis pas trop le genre de fille qui se bourre la gueule et danse tous les weekends .^^

**Jasper W.** : Vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était commun chez tous les étudiants de 18-19 ans xD

**Bella S.** : Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle :P ça se voit que vous me connaissez pas.

**Jasper W**. : Oui, c'est vrai, je te connais pas beaucoup. Ca te dirai qu'on joue à un jeu ?

**Bella S.** : Euh… quel genre de jeu ?

Ah super maintenant elle pense que je suis un pédophile pervers.

**Jasper W.** : Ca s'appelle 20 questions. Chacun pose 10 questions à l'autre personne, chacun son tour et on ne peut pas poser deux fois la même question.

**Bella S.** : D'accord. Je commence, pourquoi m'avez-vous ajouté sur Face ?

Super. Je crois que jouer à ce jeu, est t la pire idée que j'ai jamais eu.

Je vois qu'elle a décidé de jouer au plus malin. Bien. Nous serons deux.

**Jasper W.** : Vous aviez l'air sympathique et j'avais envie de mieux vous connaître. Etes-vous célibataire ?

**Bella S. **: Oui. Que faites vous comme métier ?

Et ainsi de suite à tour de rôle nous nous posons des questions jusqu'à qu'elle soit morte de fatigue et parte dormir.

J'éteins mon ordi et pars me coucher. Quelle soirée. Je suis ravi, en plus de me plaire physiquement, nous avons l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Vivement la suite.

J'espère que je vais rêver d'elle cette nuit.

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit le pire chapitre de l'histoire de FF . Peut être que c'est dû au fait que je l'ai écrit à minuit en écoutant 'It's a man's world' de Seal… Ou peut-être que c'est ma médiocrité tout simplement.<p>

Des suggestions/idées pour la suite ?


End file.
